Emaya the College Years: Apple Pie and---!
by salsa3344
Summary: This is pure sexy time. You have a choice to read it or not to read it. Make the choice that's right for you!
1. What's for Breakfast?

**_"Emaya the College Years: Apple Pie and …"_**

**_Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? With love and Apple Pie and…_**

**_**My stories have over 10,000 views as of 1/31/13! Watch out PLL soon I'll be surpassing you thanks to all the Emayans out there!**_**

**_This FanFic is dedicated to all the Emayans who comment on how much you love the way I write sexy time!_**

**_Rated EM for Extremely Mature content!_**

**_Please stop here if you cannot handle Extremely Mature Content!_**

**_Otherwise, please enjoy the next college series story…_**

**Chapter 1: What's for Breakfast?**

**MPOV**

_Whenever I stay at Emily's during our college breaks, Pam lets us sleep in the same bed as long as we are wearing pajamas. So we go to bed dressed and then we take off our bottoms and throw them on the floor next to the bed where her mom can't see. We keep our tank tops on though so she thinks we're still dressed. We don't need to take off our shirts, we just lift and lick, it's that easy! But having our naked bottom halves against each other feels so good there's no way I'm gonna not have sex with my girl even with Pam in the next room! _

_Since we don't see each other during the college semester, we take every opportunity when we are together to love each other and each other's bodies. We are spooning, me behind Emily when there is a knock on the bedroom door. I remove my hand from between Emily's legs as I was just about to get me some lovin'. After Pam knocks, she opens the door and calls our names to wake us up and asks what we want for breakfast. I do the stretching thing to make it look like she just woke me up and say,_

"I think I'm in the mood for egg whites."

_Emily starts to stir smiling into her pillow and says,_

"Yeah, egg whites. That sounds like a great way to start the day."

"Alrighty then, egg whites it is," says Mrs. Fields naively.

_Emily and I are trying desperately not to laugh at poor Pam, I mean Mrs. Fields._

"Well since you two aren't quite up yet, I'm going to the store. I'll get some eggs, dessert for tonight's dinner and some other things we need. I'll probably be gone for about an hour."

"Okay, we'll be up when you get home," Emily says.

_Pam closes the door and I jump on Emily. _

"Oh my god I thought I was gonna lose it!"

"I know me too, my poor mother!"

"Well, not poor me, open those legs so I can have a nutritious breakfast. Mmmm…I love your egg whites baby!"

_I'm kneeling over Emily as I throw the blankets behind me. I pull my shirt off tossing it aside. Emily scoots herself up a little bit so she can watch me make a meal out of her. I love it when she watches me, it's so empowering! She takes off her tank top because when I'm working down there, she has to do something with her hands. And I love looking up and seeing her play with her tits; squeezing and pulling and pinching and twisting. It makes me so wet! _

"Ready baby."

"I so am."

_Her legs are bent and together._

"Open them for me," I command.

_She does as she's told, moving her feet to give me space to work with. Her knees pull apart so I can begin my culinary prowess. I place my hands on her thighs as her breathing begins to quicken. I can already see that her egg whites are a bit runny but I'll fix that. I slide my hands down her inner thighs as she slides her hands over her breasts. I squeeze, she squeezes. Oh my juices are flowing too! My hands slide to her outer lips which wait patiently for me to part them. Emily grabs more handfuls of flesh, kneading herself like a baker does to fresh dough. But I don't think a baker gets as much pleasure as Emily seems to be getting right now! I kiss her bare crease up and down, licking the juices that have already leaked from her throbbing hole. She continues molding one breast while she concentrates on stimulating the nipple of her other breast. She puts her middle finger in her mouth pulling it in and out slowly, sensuously. Damn, no one gives fellatio to their digits like Emily does! Her finger is now ready to take charge of the nipple she left alone. She places her middle finger on the tip and moves it in a circular motion, throwing her head back so her back arches and her breasts pop! I can't look anymore! I have to do what I'm down here to do. I open my mouth as wide as it will allow so I can hold all of her at once while slipping my tongue into her darkness._

"Mmmmmm," I rejoice as I fuck her with my mouth.

_My top lip slips over her clit while my bottom lip engulfs the far end of her pussy. My tongue continues to entice her hole with its firmness. It feels like she might give in at any moment but I don't want that. Instead I remove my tongue and flick at her clit with wild abandon. _

"Maya, oh please, please, let me release!"

_Oh I want her to release so I can slide my fingers deep inside of her to get my yummy egg whites! I look up as I'm doing this and she surprises me by grabbing her breast and forcing it to her mouth. Our eyes lock as she extends her tongue to reach her rock hard nipple. Oh yeah Skype Emily is back! I have to watch this! It reaches every time! She licks and licks and flicks and flicks. Shit that's the most exotic thing a woman can do while she's about to cum! And she does. Damn! I quickly slam my fingers into her; forget one or two or three, I slam four at the same time. She can take it, she always does! I slide right in, moving my fingers to the back of her wall until I reach her g-spot; she flinches as I do and then she settles in. She continues her maddening attack of her other nipple. Emily has the longest reach with that talented sexy tongue. I continue my assault while she rides with me so I can help her give me what I want. She's gonna blow any second now! There it is, her legs quiver before me, shaking out with her climax. This is what I've been craving all morning! She is breathing so heavily begging me to stay inside of her just a little while longer. How can I say no? I look at her smiling, her firm, hard nipples reaching as far up as they can possibly reach. Shit! I need my mouth on those too! I slowly pull out, scraping her walls as I go. I remove my fingers revealing my baby's beautiful delicious egg whites! I move my fingers close to my face so I can inhale my baby's scent. _

"Mmmmm. You smell so good!" I say sexily.

_She watches me as I take her squishy, gushiness pressing it with my other hand's fingers to test its thickness. I smile with an arched eyebrow right before I devour them. Nothing less than mouthwateringly spectacular! I lick up every last drop, placing all my fingers from my right hand into my mouth to clean them up good. I can feel her sliding down my throat. I swallow and swallow until she settles deep inside of me. I wipe my chin with the back of my hand as I kneel with my shoulders back. She knows exactly what comes next. She removes her hands from her breasts and I fall towards her body stopping myself with my extended arms. She lets out a shriek as she thought I was going to tackle her. Oh I'm going to tackle her all right but I prefer to use my mouth. I lower myself to her protruding tips stopping just before I capture them so I can look up into her eyes. Emily licks her lips and arches her body towards me forcing her nipple against my lips. Oh that's it, I'm done playing around. I mouth dive her breast forcing her nipple to the back of my throat. Now it's my turn to perform fellatio on her! Up and down I go until she cries for me to grab her firmness with my teeth. What are good girlfriends for? I take it and tug it and pull it and release it. I take it again and again until she screams!_

"Maya! Ahhhhh! You….Are….Amazing!"

_I'm not finished yet, I tackle her other nipple. Giving it the same attention until she screams again! She throws her arms around my neck pulling me onto her naked glistening body. We slam our mouths together. I can feel her erectness embedded in my skin. Damn I love her egg whites and everything that goes with them! Our mouths are open, our lips form a seal and our tongues attack the back of each other's throats. I am the luckiest girl in the world! We continue this kiss until we can no longer breathe. I collapse on her body, caressing her firmness with my thumb. I kiss her nips before pressing my lips against her neck saying,_

"Best breakfast ever!"

"Oh Maya, only you could get me to give you that. And I'm so glad I did!"

_Pam will be home soon so Emily and I have to shower. Her mom would be able to smell us a mile away. We better change the sheets too! _

"Let's take a shower together. I want to hold your naked body against mine just a little while longer," rasps Emily.

"Mmmm. I'd love that," I say with my own sexy rasp.

_We get in the shower letting the water wet our already glistening bodies. I wash Emily's back and she washes mine. We soap up our bodies, wash our hair and just as we get out of the shower, we hear Mrs. Fields drive in the driveway. We finish just in time with the biggest smiles on our faces. We casually walk down the stairs to meet Mrs. Fields in the kitchen._

"Hey girls are you ready for those egg whites yet?"

"Yes, I'm starving," Emily replies.

_I'm behind Emily so I rise up on my toes and whisper in her ear,_

"I've already had mine and they were delicious."

_Emily and I start to giggle as I walk by Emily to help out her mom._

"What was that Maya?" asks Pam.

"Oh, yeah I'm always hungry for egg whites."

_I turn to Emily and mouth to her,_

"Your egg whites."

_I take my tongue and glide it across my upper lip. Emily smiles looking down as she needs to compose herself. We continue to smile with mischief on our faces while poor Mrs. Fields has no idea why breakfast is so much fun! _

**If Chapter One was about egg whites for breakfast then I guess we all know what's for dessert in Chapter Two!**

**See ya later!**


	2. What's for Dessert?

**"****Emaya the College Years: Apple Pie and-****"**

**Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? It's called love and Apple Pie and-**

****This chapter is dedicated to ****Brittana4lyfe****, you'll see why as you read! Sorry about the misspelling, I used the Urban Dictionary for spell check! LOL**

**Rated EM for Extremely Mature content!**

**Please stop here if you cannot handle Extremely Mature Content!**

****Strong language ahead use your best judgment as to whether or not you should continue.**

**Otherwise, please enjoy the continuation of this college series story…**

**Chapter two: What's for Dessert?**

_So, my mom went to the city to take her sister shopping. They haven't seen each other in a while and when they get talking, it could be hours before they realize the time. I figure my mom will be home really late which means, Maya and I get the house to ourselves!_

"So, what did your mom end up getting at the bakery?" asks Maya.

"I don't know. I couldn't stop laughing to myself about the egg whites thing so I forgot to ask."

"Well then, open the box I want to see what she got."

"Hmmm. What do we have here? Some kind of pie."

"What kind?"

_I get a mischievous look on my face when Maya asks me what kind of pie it is. So I do what any other girlfriend would do. I take my index and middle fingers holding them next to each other making sure Maya can see them._

"What are you about to do?" Maya asks flirtatiously as she scoots up onto the countertop to watch.

_I take my two fingers and poke through the crust._

"Definitely apple."

"Did you really have to stick your fingers in it to figure that out?"

"Well yeah if I want to do this," I say while looking dangerously into Maya's eyes.

_I slam my fingers into the pie feeling what's under that flaky crust. Damn I can't believe it feels so wow! I'm seriously distracted by the realness. I continue to bury my fingers into it while Maya watches wide eyed and anxious._

"What the fuck Emily? You're giving more pleasure to that pie than you've given to me all weekend!"

"I recall someone getting me to give her and then scoff down my egg whites this morning."

"Yeah they **were** super yummy fantastic but you didn't have time to make any for me now did you? So why don't you remove your fingers from that pie and put them where they belong…INSIDE ME!" Maya demands so crazy sexy.

"You mean like this?"

_I continue to pleasure the pie._

"Emily! Stop fucking that pie and get the fuck over here right now!"

_I pull my fingers ever so slowly out of the pie. There is pie filling all over them. I look at Maya who appears to be seething sitting over there on the kitchen counter. I lock eyes with her. I make her look at me. I make her want me. I can see that her breathing has quickened. So I do what any good girlfriend would do. I open my mouth placing my fingers as far back as my mouth will allow. I wrap my lips around their base savoring the stickiness surrounding them. Maya is watching me so intently, licking her lips; she wants me to do to her what I just did to that pie. Oh and I will but I'm gonna make her beg for it. My smile gives me away._

"Damn you Emily Fields. Get the fuck over here right now!"

"Or what?"

"Or the next time I'm inside you, I'll Fifty Shades of Grey you 'til you beg me to make you cum but instead I'll just walk away leaving you right before you climax!"

_Fuck me, I don't think I could handle being teased to the brink of a thunderous climax and then have her pull out, not letting me release myself to her. God fucking damn it! Maya wins. She always wins. So I do what I have to do I slowly walk over to my girl… _

"You so better fuck me like you just fucked that pie!"

"Oh Maya, I intend to."

_I'm standing between her legs. I place my fingers on her lips. She can't resist the sweet sensation about to enter her mouth. She gives my fingers the best fucking fellatio they ever had! I know the definition of fellatio is giving oral stimulation to the male appendage but if you could see Maya right now you would definitely call it that! Who cares if fellatio is meant for the male anatomy, I say why discriminate! _

"Mmmmm. That pie is good," agrees Maya with that sexy purr of hers.

_She grabs the back of my head and brings me right up to her mouth. _

"You are going to pleasure me like you just pleasured that pie. Got it?"

"Yes. I've so got it."

_She presses her lips against mine. I dig my fingers into her thighs which brings her to kiss me more forcefully. Her mouth is open wide just the way I like it. _

"Mmmmmm," I moan. I can't help it.

_Oh what she does to me! No one even comes close and I've kissed a few girls and guys along the way. God she's the best at it! Maya pulls her head back but I'm clamoring for more. Our breathing is so fierce our chests are rising and falling swiftly when Maya finally speaks,_

"Take me upstairs right now and show me that that pie isn't the only thing you know how to fuck."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah, maybe it is."

"Then I accept. Get off that fucking counter and get in my fucking bed."

"Oh, now it's your fucking bed."

"Isn't it always when you're in town?"

"Oh baby, it's so on. Let's go."

_Maya jumps down from the counter. She stares me down and I really do want to pleasure her even more than that damn pie but I'm not going to tell her that. She'll find out. She will so find out soon enough. Maybe I'll even Fifty Shades of Grey __**her**__! No, I want her to scream my name. I want her to know that I would do anything for her not because she wants me to but because __**I**__ want to! _

"Hey baby you look intense."

"I **am** intense but by the time you take off your clothes, I'm going to be very very relaxed and you are going to be very very fucked."

_Maya surprises me by sprinting up the stairs making a bee line to my bed. I smile because I love that girl so so much! And pleasuring her right now is how I'm going to show her!_

"Maya, you better be naked and spread eagle by the time I get up there!"

"Just get up here and hurry up about it!"

_I jog up the stairs and when I push open my bedroom door, there she is all naked and all mine! I strip down to my lacy bra and cheekies. I get on the bed ready to bring Maya so much more pleasure than that damn pie!_

"Come on baby. I am so ready."

"I can see that."

_I hover over her body and kiss her madly on the lips. She kisses back with that beautiful sensuous mouth of hers. But that's not why we're here. I kiss her down her neck to her chest to her sexy abs to where she has been waiting all morning for me to be. _

_I need to get her juices flowing before I pie her. I kiss her bare crease…it's been that way ever since she said I could have anything I want for my birthday. I smile as I remember this digging deeper into her with my face. Mmmmm, much sweeter than apple pie! _

_I think she's ready, I know she's ready. I take my two fingers together pushing them into her. There it is! Apple pie gushiness! I press my fingers against her walls and pull back and push forward poking and pressing in and out slowly. A sexy purr escapes her throat. And then she rasps,_

"Em, come on, you fucked that pie more furiously than you're fucking me right now!"

"I know what I'm doing."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Making egg whites too!"

"Damn Emily! You dirty bitch! I love you so much!"

_Yeah, I can be the aggressive one when I want to be. I want to make her have the most amazing college break climax I can give her! I need to press and poke against her walls. I want her to feel the pressure of my fingers against her. I not only want dessert, I want breakfast too! I continue my slow jabs of her vaginal squishiness. I'm watching her as I do this. She bites her lower lip driving me to thrust her harder. She smiles cuz she just got her fucking way! Then she grabs and pinches her perky nipples. I lick my lips because I want those perky things too! She continues to tug at them while looking directly into my eyes. She's challenging me. _

"Come on Em, I can take it if you can give it."

"Oh that's it Maya. I'm done playing it safe!"

_I lift her legs onto my shoulders so I have better leverage to fuck her. She lets out a shrill cry that even surprises her. She so did not expect that! She has to extend her arms onto the bed to keep her balance enabling her to take what I'm about to give her. _

"I'm going all in Maya. You better brace yourself."

"It's about fucking time," she screams.

_That's it I slam my fingers deep inside her. She is so wet, they slide right in. Maya is ahh ahh ahhing until I fit my whole hand in then she screams every expletive she knows! Her apple pie gushiness wraps around my hand while I encourage her to climax big and hard. She doesn't disappoint. I can feel my hand is covered in egg whites. I remove my hand before she closes around me bringing with it breakfast leaving the dessert. I let her legs fall beside me as I sit back on my heels watching her breath like she just ran a marathon. She watches while I stick my tongue out to catch the egg whites as they drip from my hand. _

"Fuck Emily. That was so fucking crazy in a good way!"

_I finish up, swallowing long and deep. _

"Mmmmm. Best ever!"

"Take off those scraps of clothes and get over here right now," Maya playfully demands.

_I do as I'm told; I always do…because I want to. I settle myself on top of her nakedness._

"Damn Emily, I need to rest up after that. I'm going to be walking funny for a week!"

"You are not. We both got what we wanted now didn't we? I fucked you like that pie and I got me some bonus egg whites."

_We laugh causing our bodies to jiggle. I place my hand on her breast massaging it kissing her firm nipple. _

"Em, you can do whatever you want to me but I'm not sure I have the energy to do anything more to you."

"I'm good. I just want to taste this part of you too."

_I lick her just before plunging my mouth over her breasts. Oh how I love the feel of her flesh in my mouth, "Mmmm" and her perfect size nipples. I kiss and lick and suck until our breathing evens out. I kiss each nipple one last time before I scoot up to Maya's earlobe and whisper,_

"We need to get rid of that pie before my mom starts asking questions."

"We need to replace that pie before your mom starts asking questions."

_We laugh some more but less rambunctiously as we are both exhausted from dessert. But before we can rest, my phone buzzes. I grab it and see that my mom has texted me_.

**Still out shopping. Decided to stay in the city. Enjoy the pie! See you tomorrow.**

**Love, Mom.**

"So, what did she say?"

"She's staying in the city and won't be home 'til tomorrow. Oh and she wants us to enjoy the pie."

_We can't keep it together. My poor mom if only she knew, on second thought what my mom doesn't know is best for everyone._

"So we get the house to ourselves for the whole night?"

"Yep. Any ideas on what you want to do?"

"Well after our long nap, I think I'm going to have you in the kitchen, on the couch, by the fireplace, on the stairs, against the front door, on the washing machine while it's on the spin cycle and finish up in the tub. Did I forget anyplace?"

"That sounds pretty thorough. Maya?"

"Yeah Beautiful."

"I love you so much. No one could ever make me as happy as you do."

"Even when I win in bed?"

"I like that you win. It's hot."

"Are you saying you let me win?"

"Never. I'm saying, you keep things fun and exciting and it's always amazing with you."

"Em, I love you too. I love you so much. I **want** to do these things with you. I want you to take me and I want to take you. We both always win because we both always get what we want."

"And I do want you."

"And I want you too."

_I lay my head on Maya's shoulder. We close our eyes holding each other close. I wish we could end every night like this, wrapped in each other's arms. But since we can't I cherish these moments more than I think she realizes. I sink into her body knowing that she will always be my girl!_

**If you think you're getting a chapter for each thing Maya suggested, you're right! **

**Maybe...**


	3. Household Chores Can Be So Much Fun!

**"****Emaya the College Years: Apple Pie and-****"**

**Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? It's called love and Apple Pie and-**

**So you want to see all of Maya's suggestions for sexy time with Emily. Hmmm.**

**I can do that…maybe.**

**This chapter is rated M for Mature content.**

**Stop here if you cannot handle Mature content.**

****Strong language also used.**

**Chapter 3: Who Knew Household Chores Could Be So Much Fun?!**

**EPOV**

_Maya and I wake up from our well-deserved long nap. Who knew apple pie and egg whites could be so exhausting?! I think to myself with a very happy look on my face. _

"What's that look for?" asks Maya curiously.

"I was just thinking that I had no idea that breakfast and dessert could be so tiring."

_Maya laughs out loud with me as she places kisses on my neck, my face, my lips. Oh how I love those lips on mine! She tries to position herself on top of me but I don't let her. Maya looks at me to say,_

"Em, seriously, I want you in so many ways…"

"And I want you too but we keep getting the sheets all messy so we need to get up and do some laundry before my mom comes home tomorrow."

"Hmmm. Laundry, I like doing laundry," Maya says with a wicked sexy grin and super sexy voice.

_She gets out of bed grabbing my hand to pull me off the bed too. She starts unmaking the bed so I help her. We have two sets of sheets and pillow cases that need to be washed so I bend over slightly to start picking them up. Maya can't resist as she spanks me with her open hand. I rise up quickly and turn to her pressing her up against my bedroom wall. _

"What the fuck was that for?" I demand with a playful smirk.

"Oh that. Just a little something to keep you in the mood."

"In the mood for what exactly?"

_She moves her hands to the bottom of my ass grabbing as much flesh as she can to pull me closer to her. She then taps it with her hand causing my bottom to jiggle and bounce. I kiss her hard, harder than I expected to which makes Maya slap and grab my bottom more firmly. My tongue is crammed so deep into her mouth that I practically fit her whole mouth into mine! I could fuck this girl every second of the day if given the chance. But instead, I pull away._

"Em, what? I was just getting in the groove."

"I know and that's why I stopped, we have to get this laundry done. And anyway, I kind of like the spin cycle," I say with the biggest I'm going to let you fuck me so hard on that washing machine look on my face!

_I start gathering the sheets when Maya gives me one last spank for good measure. Her hand is the only hand I would allow to touch my ass like that and only my ass. She knows how wet it gets me. Maya then helps me to bring the rest of the stuff downstairs to the laundry room. We put everything in the washer, add detergent and press start on the machine. I make sure to choose the extra spin cycle too! Maya comes up behind me and whispers in my ear, _

"I'm going to fuck you now. Are you ready?"

"I'm so ready babe."

_Maya presses herself against my backside just before she pushes me forward so I'm leaning on top of the machine. She spreads my legs so my ass is sticking out at her. Maya puts her hand between my legs from behind. She finds my wet hole sliding two fingers into it. She grabs the top of my ass with one hand and starts thrusting me with the other. I have to hold the sides of the washer she is pounding me so hard! The moans leave my mouth one after the other. I can't help but 'ah, ah, ah' the whole time adding her name in between. It goes something like "Ah, ah, ah! Maya! Ah, ah, ah!" Now I can feel her mouth kissing my ass as she continues to thrust me. She's biting and licking and sucking me into an erotic frenzy. Oh god that feels so good, everything she does to me feels so fucking amazing! _

_Her fingers inside of me continue to fuck me hard to which I can no longer hold out, I cum fiercely all over her, legs shaking, hands grabbing the machine for balance, my breathing is so heavy. Maya presses her sexy place against my ass, sliding her hands across my belly bringing me to an upright position so my whole body is leaning against hers. She continues her exploration of me, hands attacking my breasts, mouth attacking my neck, oh god I need to sit down before I fall down! And then it happens the washer starts to shake indicating the spin cycle. Maya boosts me up on top of it; I place my arms behind me to hold me steady while Maya parts my legs so she can fuck me with that oh so fuckable mouth of hers! _

_The machine vibrates while Maya holds my folds apart to get the best possible access. She gives me a devilish look right before she ambushes my pussy with her mouth! Her tongue sieges my succulent walls poking as far as it can reach, licking up the juices that so freely leave my body! That mouth, that tongue, that vibrating machine force a cascading flow of love directly into Maya's waiting wanting mouth! I fall back on my elbows as my arms have weakened from all the quaking beneath me. The machine slows down and so does Maya who removes her face from between my legs all shiny from my love. I'm breathing so hard but Maya, damn her, she looks ready for more! But I'm not sure if I can handle another household chore!_

_Maya helps me down so I'm standing between her and the washer. She kisses me madly and I can't resist, I give back just as much as she gives me. The kiss rejuvenates me, yeah, I'm ready for more! She brings her mouth to my ear and says in that sexy cum coated voice of hers, _

"I think when you fucked that pie earlier today, you left quite a mess."

"And…"

"And don't you think we should clean it up for your mom and for me so I have something clean to lie back on? You're going to fuck me on that kitchen table the way I just fucked you on that washing machine."

"Oh Maya, you are…oh so sexually intoxicating and I love you for it!"

_I kiss her wildly once again before we make our way into the kitchen. While we clean up the table, I grab a dish towel in both hands, twirling it around so I can give her ass a different kind of spank. I release the towel with one hand, swatting Maya's oh so sexy ass! She gives a yelp and asks,_

"Did you seriously just leave a mark?" _She rubs her backside with her hand._

"Well if I did, my mouth will heal you as soon as you're done with your part of the cleaning."

"Damn girl that stung."

_I place the towel around her waist and pull her backside into me. That just made me so wet again._

"Why don't I just rub up against your ass so my juices can relieve the stinging?"

"Em, the things you come up with."

"Well do you want me to or not."

"Oh I want I definitely want."

**MPOV**

_Emily moves her sopping pussy up and down my ass attempting to take away the sting. I don't even feel it anymore I'm too distracted by her wet bareness rubbing against me. Oh my god that feels so good! I lean my forearms over the top of the table giving her better access. Her motion slows down until I no longer feel her, any of her behind me. But I do hear the freezer door open. And then I feel extreme cold wetness on my skin. Emily takes an ice cube making circles over the stinging spot and I have to say it feels really good. Mmmmmm. Then I feel her tongue licking up the melted ice, some melting over into the space between my cheeks. Emily doesn't hesitate as she licks up and down taking the time to place sexy kisses there too! Damn I love this girl!_

_The ice has completely melted leaving goose bumps on my shivering ass. So Emily takes her hands to rub me up and down quite vigorously to warm me up and let me tell you I am very warm, hot even! She kisses that tender spot one more time before she has me stand up straight and turn around. She looks into my eyes and says,_

"I love you baby. I'm so sorry I stung you, are you better now."

"Much."

"Good, so do you think you can lay back for me cuz I'm not finished yet."

"Yes I can lie back for you and no you better not be finished yet!"

_We both giggle as I scoot up onto the table resting on my elbows. Emily spreads my legs lifting my ass a bit more towards her. Damn this girl means business, I know exactly what she's going to do to me and I can't wait! Now I'm the one breathing heavier which makes her smile darkly. Hmmm. Maybe I __**don't**__ know what she's going to do to me. She puts one of my legs over her shoulder; she places her extended arm palm side down to brace herself and with her free arm she slams three fingers into my wet throbbing hole! My head falls back, my back arches, my free leg bends against Emily's side. She bangs me over and over again! Her fingers are so strong! She pumps me into a fantastical orgasm making me cum hard! She removes her fingers leaning her face into my soaking chasm. She feeds on me forcing quick moans to leave my throat. My vocals call out her name with a mixture of ah's and fuck me's. _

_When she finishes, I sit up straight placing my hand on the nape of her neck, pulling her into a heated sexy kiss. Lips sealed around each other's, tongues gliding against each other's, mouths moving in sync. We part for a brief few seconds to catch our breaths before we smash lips once again._

_Our love making, sex, fucking whatever is so intense and so amazing not just because we can only be with each other on our college breaks but because we love each other unconditionally. We have so much more sex to have while we're here and I'm looking forward to every location and position we can come up with!_

_Emily helps me off the table, which we clean again. We make our way upstairs putting fresh sheets on the bed once more. Emily puts on a robe and lets me borrow another one of hers. We go back downstairs to put the sheets in the dryer and to eat real food. We so need to keep our energy and strength up since we haven't finished our fuck fest just yet!_

_Household chores will never be the same!_

**Hmmm. That leaves couch, front door, fireplace and bathtub.**

**Shall I continue?**


	4. Champagne Brunch!

**"****Emaya the College Years****"**

**Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? **

**It's called love and Apple Pie and-**

**So you want a strap on, anal and squirting. **

**Strap on…yes.**

**Anal…no. Unless you can convince me otherwise. **

**Squirting…yes. But that word is so not sexy to me! So, I think I need to express this in a different way using whatever creativity I have left!**

**Rated M for MATURE CONTENT.**

**Strong Language Used.**

**Enjoy…**

**Chapter 4: Champagne Brunch**

**EPOV**

"So baby, we rested long enough after our household fuck fest. We need to change it up a bit don't you think?" Maya asks ever so slyly.

"Change it up? What did you have in mind?" I ask curiously with a super sexy smile.

"Let's have us a sensuous adventure baby, I think it's time for me to uncork your Champagne," Maya says with a wicked sexy smirk.

"Only you could do that to me babe," I say in a sultry tone.

_Maya kisses me slowly, her tongue traces mine, her lips skim my lips until she suddenly pulls away making me want her even more. _

"Now go upstairs and grab a stack of bath towels. I'll be waiting for you by the fireplace," she directs.

_I love it when she's commanding! I go upstairs to get the towels when Maya yells,_

"And make sure you go pee as much as you can before you come back down."

"Why, what the hell are you going to do to me?" I ask not so innocently._ I know what she's going to do to me and I can't wait!_

_As I make my way downstairs, I see Maya has found my parent's Champagne flutes and a glass candy dish. Hmmm. _

_I unfold the towels laying them down on top of each other in front of the fireplace. Then I ask,_

"What are you doing with my parent's crystal Champagne flutes?"

"Well, since I'm going to make you spritz like a Champagne geyser, I'll need something to put it in."

_I smile widely while taking in a deep breath. God, she sends chills through my entire body I love her so much!_

"You are going to shower me with your love juice and spritz into this glass bowl. Then I'm going to pour you into this flute so I can sip your sweet sex bubbly."

"And what do I get to sip?" I ask curiously.

"You get to rub my g-spot raw making me sluice my juice into your very own Champagne flute." Maya explains deliciously.

"Damn Maya, you are the sexiest, most amazing girlfriend and you're all mine!"

_Maya walks towards me taking the end of my bathrobe tie, pulling on it gently to release it from my waist. My robe opens exposing my nakedness. Maya licks her lips and says ever so daringly,_

"You want to get fucked really hard?"

"You want to fuck me?" I respond confidently.

_Maya rips off her robe then she strips me of mine. She tackles me on top of the towels in front of the fireplace. She slams her mouth against mine with so much force. My mouth responds with just as much fervent desire! Her body is flush against mine moving down to my breasts. My head goes back so she can do what I love her to do to me…fellatio my breasts! Her sexy mouth engulfs me, sucking me up and down and up and down until she stops at my nipple. She looks up at me with it between her lips…_

"Do it Maya! Fucking bite me!" I scream.

_And she does. She takes me between her teeth pulling, tugging, rapturing me! Best fucking foreplay ever! She continues to play with my nipples getting me all wet. She barely has to try with that hot oral expertise of hers! She could never be challenged! She's the best at it! _

"I need you in position before I can go on my exploration of your vaginal cave," she commands with husky sexy voice.

"Whatever you say," I acknowledge._ Just the way she says it makes me wet!_

_I put some pillows behind my head as I lie back onto the towels with my legs spread wide. Maya is lying next to me on my right so she can use her dominate hand, her right hand. She probes my vaginal walls with her index and middle fingers searching for my gateway to higher love! _

_Maya flicks and pinches my nipples while she looks for my love with her other hand, keeping my body excited as she always does. She's looking right into my eyes with so much love and desire I think I want this more for her than for me. And I am so going to give it to her!_

"Oh yeah babe, right there, that's it!" I rejoice to her strong, skilled, experienced fingers.

_She does the "come here" motion with her digits while the palm of her hand cups my clit getting me so fucking aroused! She presses gently yet firmly on my cave wall causing a warm fluid to release letting her know it's time to speed it up. She vigorously fingers me in and out, in and out…_

"Ooh, ooh, ahhh, ahhh," I moan over and over as I can feel myself ready to fire!

"That's it Baby, do it for me like you always do," Maya encourages with the sexiest, raspiest fucking voice causing a rapid expulsion of fluid!

_I fucking squirt like a pro into that fucking glass candy dish and all over my girl. She is soaked with my bountiful juices! It's the most fucking intense orgasm I've ever had, like riding a roller coaster, leaving me breathless! _

_Maya watches me trying to catch my breath while she pours me into a Champagne flute. She sniffs my sweetness but waits to sip. She wants me to make her squirt like a tropical storm of desire filling my Champagne flute with her sparkling spritz of pussy potion! _

_While Maya gets more towels and relieves her bladder upstairs, I get ready to release her waterfall of womanhood! She saunters down the stairs all naked and fucking sexy as sin. She sash shays right over to me, throwing the towels in front of the fireplace so she can wrap her arms around my neck kissing me so openly, so intoxicatingly. We break away for just a second so she can ready the towels while I get a different glass bowl. When I come back to the living room, she is in ready position, lying down on the towels, head propped, legs spread wide. I make a mental image of this while I lick my lips jumping on top of her. _

"Tell me what you want babe," I say seductively.

"I want you to make my waters rage for you."

"I can do that," I say playfully.

"Then do it," she commands in that fucking sexy tone of hers.

_I attack her breasts, biting, sucking, licking her nipples into a frenzy. My right hand gets to work fingering her sex hole searching for her goddess spot. When I find it, I press on it until I feel her warmness splash my hand signaling me to finger her recklessly in and out and in and out. Oh and when I do this, my goddess moans from her throat, oohing and ahhing to the deepest, longest, juiciest orgasm! She squirts her sparkling spring into the glass bowl while showering me with her sweet nectar! _

_Maya is breathing rapidly from her exhaustive squirt fest. But that doesn't stop her from professing her love for me. She then continues to concentrate on evening out her breaths while I pour her into the other Champagne flute. She is watching me do this with wild anticipation. Maya brings her body closer to me kneeling with me as I hand her my glass and I take hold of hers._

"So are we going to toast with our Cristal Ejaculate?" asks Emily so pleased with herself.

"Mmmm. Hmmm."

_Maya kisses me on the lips. I kiss her back. We look deeply into each other's eyes while we say a few words… _

"To flooding your living room with pleasure," boasts Maya with that cocky sexy grin of hers.

"To covering my girlfriend with my ecstasy," Emily says with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

_We clink glasses, sniff then sip each other's Cristal Ejaculate._

_Best Champagne Brunch ever!_

**Would you consider that mixing it up a bit? **

**Was it interesting to read?**

**Did I spell everything to your liking?**

**JK! I hope I gave you what you wanted!**

**What's left…couch, front door, bath tub?**

*****I cannot take all the credit for some of the different ways to say that unsexy word though I would like to. When you're looking for other ways to say it, the internet can help but it's how you use those words in the story that counts! Don't you think?*****


	5. Strap On This!

**"Emaya the College Years"**

**Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? **

**It's called love and Apple Pie and-**

**Most women have a huge sexual appetite after squirting. Yeah they need rest but only so they can fuck the night away. So yeah, they'll be satisfying their sexual appetites with each other for the next few chapters…**

**Yes, I used the same scenario as "Emaya Forever Done Right" because it works in both stories but I sexied it up for the College Years. I know I cheated a little but they are my words so I'm okay with it and I hope you are too!**

**Now that I'm back from vacation, how about I wet ****_your_**** sexual appetites with this…**

**Rated M for Mature Content**

****Very Strong Language Used.**

**Chapter 5: Strap On This!**

**EPOV**

_Squirting is such a mess fest, we had to clean up downstairs and take showers, separate showers. Why separate? So we can be refreshed for the next leg of our fuck-a-thon…_

_I decide I want to treat my girl to something sexy. I rummage through my drawers and find something that I think will send a very clear message…_

_I close the bedroom door so I can change without Maya being able to spy me. I take off all my clothes to slip into my black lace garter belt with stockings and no panties. I look in the mirror making sure the garter belt is in the right place and that my rear is perfectly exposed for my girl. I choose to remain topless, one less thing she needs to worry about removing. I know she's seen me naked a million times but I kind of wanted to tease her a bit with my sexy lingerie. I throw the extra pillows on the floor and pull the sheets and bedspread to the end of the bed. I decide to stand at the foot of the bed with one hand on the back of my head and the other hand on my hip. My legs are together with my left knee slightly bent over my right thigh and my toe is pointed towards the floor. My head is tilted while my eyes are looking at the door. I think I'm ready… _

"Maya! Can you come up here please? Like right now!"

_I hear her ascend the staircase. I hear her walk to my bedroom door. My breathing is quickening in anticipation of her seeing me in just a garter belt and stockings. I hear the doorknob turn. My breathing is more rapid. I hear the door squeak open. I see Maya and she sees me…_

_She closes the bedroom door and locks it. She has a look on her face that is making me anxious and so very wet. She doesn't say a word which makes me breathe even faster. My naked breasts are heaving. Maya licks her lips and takes a step closer to me. She stops to eye sex me quite a few times. I am so excited right now! She takes off her top throwing it to the floor keeping her eyes on me the whole time. She takes off her bra tossing it with her shirt. She takes a step closer. My arms are now at my sides and my breathing is surging. She shimmies her shorts to the floor stepping out of them. She slips her cheekies down to her ankles, stands up to step out of them moving closer to me. I can barely stand it. My heart is racing. I want her to touch me so badly but she doesn't…_

**MPOV **

_I can't believe my eyes. The most beautiful being is standing in just a black lace garter belt and stockings. I need to take this all in…her caramel satiny skin, her sleek full mane, her needful brown eyes, her sexy smile, her sculpted arms, her luscious breasts, her toned abs, her glistening sexy place with her long sensuous legs just waiting for me to remove that lace strapped lingerie but I think I'm going to leave it on her. I'm looking directly into her eyes as I glide my tongue across my top teeth giving her a soft moan. "Mmmmm." I walk closer to her, our nipples are touching and I can see the depth of her breathing. I finally say,_

"You are so beautiful. I can't believe you did this for me."

"I wanted to do this for you."

"And I'm so glad you did. I love you baby."

"I love you too Maya."

"But I thought you wanted to rest awhile."

"I did. But now I'm ready for more."

_Our nipples rub against each other almost on their own like they always know how to find each other._

"You have the biggest sexual appetite after squirting, did you know that?" asks Maya.

"Yeah I do know that so let's continue this fuck-a-thon already."

"If you say so."

"I say so."

_I reach up to the nape of her neck pulling her close to my lips. I take a second to look from her eyes to her mouth then I close them as my lips connect with hers. I open my mouth so she'll open hers and she does. Our lips form a seal, our tongues slip into each other's mouths competing for the other's attention. I challenge her in ways that she has no choice but to give me the dominant position making me smile. Our lips release for a second to catch out breaths reconnecting to open mouths and playful tongues. I am consuming her with my mouth wide wrapping my lips over hers until I pull away leaving her wanting more…_

"You're anxious for me to fuck you, aren't you?"

"Yes damn it, Maya please."

"But first I need to remember this moment."

_I grab my phone and take pictures of my sexy girl. These will definitely put me over the edge when we're apart._

"I'm going to fuck you now, are you okay with that?"

"Oh my god Maya yes I'm okay with that! Please fuck me."

"Turn around," I command.

_She turns for me, her back is to me. I take my open hand tapping under her bare ass cheeks making her bounce and jiggle for me. I love when she bounces and jiggles for me, it's so very fucking sexy…_

"That's it baby, you're doing just fine. Mmmm. Mmmm. Mmmm. You have the sexiest most fuckable ass on the planet. Did you know that?"

"I do now."

"Now bend over and hold the bed rail with your hands, be sure to spread your legs for me," I instruct with my raspy low sexy tone.

"Like this?" Emily asks.

"Yeah baby, just like that."

**EPOV**

_I hear her doing something behind me so I go to look but she counters with,_

"Keep your head down and your eyes closed."

_I do. I am starting to drip in anticipation of what she's going to do to me. I'm tingling all over. Suddenly I feel something caress the backs of my legs so sensuously and then I feel a swat on my ass._

"Are you flogging me right now?"

"Hell yeah baby, do you want more?"

"Yes, please. Yes!"

_She swats me again and again soaking my pussy as I let out several "Ahhhhs" in a row. _

"Are you ready for me baby?"

"Yes! I'm so ready!"

"I'm going to fuck you from behind. I'm going to make you scream and quake and cum all over the place!"

"Maya, are you using a fucking strap on?"

"Fuck yes! I'm going to pound you until your lips swell to twice their size."

"Fuck me Maya! Fuck me now!"

_I grasp the bed rail tightly as her fingers make sure my pussy is nice and wet._

"You are more than ready for our fuck-a-thon to continue…"

_She pushes the dildo into me slowly then pulls out slowly but not all the way out. She thrusts me harder shoving it deeper into my saturated hole, pounding me and pounding me while her hands grab the flesh of my ass to keep her steady. She continues to fuck me and fuck me and fuck me! She takes the straps of my garter belt pulling them away from me releasing them to slap my cheeks. She takes the straps again lifting them away from my sexy ass. She tugs a little more letting go watching the strap slap me causing my flesh to bounce. I am so fucking wet right now! She does this several times and then she massages my flesh while banging me from behind._

"You okay baby?"

"Yes and don't you dare stop fucking me! I could take this all night!"

"Then you will…"

_She continues her rhythmic fucking from behind while I arch my back forcing my ass upwards giving her more accessibility. _

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Fuck me harder! Maya!"

_And she does. She holds on tight to my ass and drills me over and over. _

"I'm gonna..."AH, AH, AH, AHHHHH!"

_Maya slows her motion until she is no longer moving inside me. She keeps the dildo motionless. I'm breathing so heavy. I'm dripping wet from all areas of my body! She pulls out bringing with it so much of me! Yeah, I did that…I think proudly with a smile across my face. Maya collapses on my back, kissing me, feeling me with her hand as it strokes my worn out pussy getting all wet and sticky._

"Damn girl I told you your lips would swell to twice their size and fuck yeah they did…"

_Maya stands me upright as she takes the sticky wetness from her hands and rubs it up to my breast squeezing it in her hand. I lean back moving my arm so her mouth can ravage my nipples. She pulls and pinches them before her mouth tugs and bites. I turn to her giving her better access so her mouth can devour every ounce of my fleshy mounds. _

_She keeps her mouth sucking and biting me as she guides me to the side of the bed. She sits me down releasing my flesh to kneel before me. Maya opens my bent legs so wide. I fall back on my elbows letting her face bury itself inside of me so we can continue our glorious fuck-a-thon!_

_I have to grab hold of the sheets as my body starts to quiver, I can barely move from the intensity I feel throughout my body. Her mouth massages my oversized lips while her tongue licks up more sweet nectar! She eats me out again and again! I need to cum! I need to cum! I can't take it anymore! _

"Please Maya, make me cum again!" I plead with tears streaming down my face.

"Whatever you want baby!"

_So she slips her whole hand into my throbbing hole fisting me into an avalanche of egg whites! Her fingers scoop me out so she can slide me down her throat so effortlessly. I love watching her do that. It is so fucking sexy! _

_Maya maneuvers the strap on off of her body and onto mine. I slip into the harness, my juices still glistening on its shaft. I sit up watching Maya take a hold of its base guiding it into her mouth. She goes down on the dildo over and over again. _

"Damn Maya, how do you go so deep?"

_She just smiles and keeps going._

"I'm not sure I like how skilled you are with the male anatomy."

_Maya looks at me and smiles again while gliding her teeth down the shaft swallowing everything she scrapes into her mouth. She continues to hold the end of the shaft with her hand while bobbing her head back and forth like a fucking pro. Now I'm officially turned on instead of being jealous of whom she has done that with in the past to be so fucking exceptional at it. I rub my tits while she continues to show off her oral expertise. Her motion slows as she watches me lick my own nipple by forcing my breast as close to my mouth as I can. She goes down one more time and says,_

"Move your body onto the bed and lie on your back for me."

_I do what I'm told._

"You know what it does to me to watch you do that."

"No. What?" I ask sensuously.

"It makes me want to cum all over you."

"Then why don't you."

**MPOV**

_I straddle Emily lowering my pussy onto the shaft. I ride it slowly at first then I quicken my pace bouncing up and down wildly. We lace our fingers to balance me so she can fuck me harder. I find my rhythm letting her penetrate me deeper and deeper. Damn that feels so good! The moans from both of us erupt from within! I'm going to cum and I do letting the dildo sit inside of me as I cum all over it. I slip my vagina off of the shaft still kneeling over Emily but now I'm over her face. _

_"Do you want that baby?"_

_"Fuck yes, Maya!"_

_"How much do you want it?"_

_"This much…"_

_Emily grabs my ass forcing me into her mouth. I rock my wet pussy on her open mouth back and forth. She licks me up sucking down all I have to offer. Her lips massage the edge of my hole, oh god that feels amazing! She continues to fuck me with her mouth until she is completely satisfied. But I can tell she is hungry for more, this fuck-a-thon isn't over by a long shot…_

**EPOV**

_Maya pinches her nipples testing their erectness._

"Em, my nipples are so fucking hard and erect right now we need to switch places."

_Maya lies down on her back so I can straddle her but first I take off the strap on. She instructs me to squat towards her nipple. What the fuck is she going to do to me now? I can't wait to find out!_

"I want to rub my nipples on your clit. And you are going to ride my tits with your wet pussy. Do you understand?" Maya asks in a commanding tone.

"Oh yeah babe, I'm going to rub you so hard your nipples are going to salute me!"

_Maya holds her breast in place so I can ride my soaking pussy on her tit, using her nipple to stimulate my clit. I thrust forward over and over fucking her bulbousness while flicking my clit with her nipple. I fuck both tits one at a time with my sopping pussy while she makes me orgasm with her nipples. Her chest is shining with my juices as I cum once again all over my girl! I hover over her face so she can lick me clean. I lower my pussy into her talented mouth letting her finish me off. My legs grow weaker and I can no longer support myself as I fall onto my pillows in complete exhaustion. Maya falls next to me draping herself over me and says in the sexiest cum coated voice,_

"Rest up baby. Our fuck-a-thon isn't quite over."

_I smile cuz I know we still have the couch, the front door and the bathtub. I so look forward to continuing our fabulous fuck-a-thon…_

**Let the fuck-a-thon continue?**

**Is that what you wanted?**

**Is that changing it up enough for you?**

**If you can visualize it, then I guess I've still got it after so much time away!**


	6. Emily Takes Care of Her Girl

**"****Emaya the College Years: Apple Pie and…****"**

**_Ohhh, it's cute how you have an author crush on me…_**

**_I didn't release this chapter on Tuesday because I wanted to give you the best visual possible. I can only hope that I did that for you…_**

**Yes, you're right Maya does give more than she receives? Why, you ask? Because in my perception of these characters, Maya is the dominant partner as is Bianca like in "Bianshay by Request". Maya gets just as much satisfaction from giving as she does receiving. But I hear you so I'll see what I can do…**

**As far as what two women in a relationship would experience with one another sexually, I suppose you're right, they would have anal sex. The question is…How do I give this to you in a playful, sexy way?**

**Well grab your girlfriend or for you single gals or guys out there your dominant hand and let's see if I can bring you to that place…**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6: Emily Takes Care of her Girl**

_I wake up lying on my back with Maya in my arms, hmmm, that's a switch. My hands just automatically caress her beautiful smooth skin from her back to under her bottom where I lift and squeeze. She awakens with a smile on her face, I'm sure wondering if this fuck-a-thon is really going to continue. It is, but a little slower and a little sultrier. I roll her onto her back, kissing her intoxicating mouth urging her to wake up completely so I can give to her what she always gives to me, infinite pleasure…_

"Mmmmm," we both emit at the same time smiling into our kisses.

"I'm not used to waking up in your arms like that. But I think I like it."

"I was definitely surprised and it got me excited."

"Oh really..."

"Yes really, I'm looking forward to making the decisions about what I'm going to be doing with you."

"Mmmm. I like this Emily; she seems so familiar to me..."

_I take her lips with mine pulling at them, pressing against them. Her mouth opens with mine sweeping kisses across our lips, using our tongues to feel out the pace of the next leg of our fuck-a-thon. Mine strokes hers attentively, seductively, thoroughly yet ever so slowly. Maya looks into my eyes acknowledging the message I've just sent to her…_

_I pull away from her nudging her body to move onto its belly showcasing her sexy, toned, marvelous ass. She peers over her shoulder to ask my intentions,_

"Are you seriously going to…?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to give you the best wake up sex you've ever had."

"We wake up together a lot so do you really think that's possible?"

"I don't think it. I know it…"

"Damn girl, you are definitely reminding me of someone right now…"

_I answer with a confident quick open palm swat to that beautiful brown bottom. She smiles widely as she knows what's to come, turning her head back around, her breathing increasing along with mine. I caress both cheeks with my artistic hands moving her flesh up and down and back and forth before slapping them with one hand causing a spectacular jiggle and bounce sending a sexy vibration to my other hand. I could watch her ass do this all day! I kiss her tenderness flattening my tongue against her taking long sultry licks. Every inch of that bountiful bottom is going to be licked and sucked and dominated. I have a very hungry grin on my face as I get her ready for the real reason she's face down…_

"Get on all fours," I command.

"Anything else?"

"Raise that sexy booty for me so I can see everything I need to see and touch everything I need to touch."

"You like my ass in your face," Maya says with her head looking over her shoulder at me as I make her jiggle some more.

"I like my face in your ass," I say with a dominating tone.

"**_Now_** I know who you remind me of."

"Who? You?"

"No. Skype Emily."

"You like Skype Emily?"

"No, I **love **Skype Emily…"

_I stroke her from her clit to her circle of want with the length of my tongue slowly almost torturously as she moans to my delicate touch. I lick again slowly from clit to circle, from clit to circle, from clit to circle except this time when I reach her ecstasy passage I poke it with my tongue sending a jolt of sextricity throughout her body. I shudder with my own jolt of sextricity from the shear excitement of bringing this euphoria to her, to us…_

_I position myself to the side of her sliding my fingers along her underside reaching for her nub of pulsating passion reaching further still for those perfect silky lips. While I stroke her into a moanful state of bliss, I pull her cheek towards me so I can lick her long and slow pressing my tongue against her throbbing cleft. Poking it ever so delicately forcing an emission of all sorts of rhythmic "ahhs and ooohs and mmmms" wanting more and getting it…_

_I slip my finger into her pussy so easily as her hole opens itself to me as if it knows it's my finger requesting, no demanding entrance while her clit rests against my palm… _

"I'm going to go slow."

"I want you to go slow."

"Hmmm, trying to make it seem like you're in charge?"

"Just letting you know I'm so with you..."

_So I give it nice and slow to her pussy, in and out and in again swirling my finger making her ass rise spreading her cheeks giving me better access to her awaiting portal to pleasure. My tongue doesn't hesitate to flick and lick and poke while I can't hide the excitement flowing through my body as I do this to her with a wide self-gratifying grin on my face… _

_I remove my finger from her creaming pussy and slide my arm out from under her, moving my body between her legs commanding Maya to spread wider for me. Her legs slide further apart as her bum lifts for me. I place my hands on her luscious bottom separating her cheeks, holding them apart so I can suck her creamy center while my finger massages her gateway to paradise… _

"Mmmm, baby, that's it, just like that."

_I lubricate my fingers with her crème de la crème for a smooth entry into her passage using the tip of my finger pressing gently in and pulling gently out. She moans for me and I love it! _

"Maya lie down on those pillows. Straddle the bed with your knees bent. I want you lower."

"I think you need to dominate me more often."

"Arch your back so I can give that ass what it deserves."

"And what's that?"

"My undivided attention..."

"Oh Skype Emily please have your way with me!"

_I push her cheeks away from her seam so I have a clear view of her perfect pussy and that oh so sexy circle of desire. I lick my own lips before I lick hers. I'm the one who lets out a moan this time, "Mmmmm"; I lick from clit to silky smooth pussy lips to her crown jewel. I drop a ball of my spittle onto her hole massaging it with the tip of my finger moistening her rim so my finger can glide right in. Her circle expands making room for me to explore her sensuous darkness. Her soft moans keep me on task slowly entering her in slowly removing from her out and back again…_

_I suck at her glorious pussy while Maya helps herself to her clit. Her fingers move in time to my mouth, god we're awesome at this! I pull her soft silky lips with my lips wrapped around my teeth bringing her to arch her back even more exposing her intimacy to me and only me. __**I**__ make her do that, me Emily Fields, her best friend, her girlfriend, her lover, her future wife (I hope)! My finger continues to navigate her channel of desire. I want to make her cum so badly, I'm not going to stop finger fucking her until I do! _

"Keep it slow baby, it's perfect."

"I thought I was the one giving the commands."

"I guess I just can't help myself, oooh, don't stop. Keep it moving..."

_But I'm the one in charge right now and she's about to figure that out… _

_I remove my mouth from her pussy substituting my finger for my tongue so my fingers can take turns penetrating her love canals. My left finger is summoned by her vagina swallowing it into an abyss of pleasure. I reluctantly pull out pressing my right finger to my second knuckle into her cavern of warmth. I find my rhythm in and out, in and out, pussy passage, pussy passage, pussy passage, starting slowly but building to a crescendo of "Emily's and fucks and yesses and ooohs and ahhhs and mmmms". My right finger continues to probe deeper swirling it along her unguarded fortress hesitating to remove it as she hugs it with her throbbing walls… _

"Mmmmm. Emily…"

"I don't want to stop. I want you to be completely ecstasized by my touch."

"Oh baby I am, I so am…"

_I bring it back out pushing my left finger deeper into her glorious pussy; pussy passage, pussy passage, my rhythm cannot be denied, perfection! I keep up my pace as her moans vibrate from the depths of her soul! But alas, it's time to slow it down again even though I really don't want to so I remove each finger from their warm cavern feeling her surrounding walls begging them to stay… _

"I'm there Emily, I'm there!"

_She creams for me dripping from her pussy and her passage while her body trembles from my touch. I spread her cheeks face diving into her slot sucking, licking, flicking all that she has given me tasting, savoring, satisfying… _

_My tongue glides gently from her clit to her perfect pussy slathering her love portal pressing my tongue flatly against it. I suck it and kiss it I slap her fleshiness making it bounce against my face over and over and over again! I can't help but smile cuz I know I'm going to get mine later…_

"Keep licking baby."

"I could lick you all day, you don't need to worry about that," I say as I swat her ass.

_I continue to lick and suck and kiss her hole along with her cheeks taking long wet swipes across her ass. I need more so I spread her cheeks with both my hands placing my mouth over her clit and pussy sucking her senseless as my nose bumps her ring of desire. I move my mouth upwards sucking on that hole tapping it with my tongue, flicking it with its tip making her "Mmmm" for me. My mouth forms a seal between her cheeks sucking more, licking more, keeping her wet for me… _

"I need you up."

_We're facing each other, moving towards one another our mouths make contact kissing passionately, our lips hug one another, our tongues press flatly against each other. I consume her, my lips kiss her bottom lip, her lips kiss my top lip; we smile sealing our lips while our tongues mesh together... _

_I pull away and command,_

"Get on your back."

"I love it when you talk to me like that."

"I love it when you listen."

"Ohh, baby, I am so going to give it to you."

"And I am so going to take it from you."

_I slap her pussy with the palm of my hand giving her the message that I want to be tribbing with her so bad right now…_

_I flip her over delicately so I can fuck her face just enough to get me a little creamier, readying me for our trib fest. Maya's mouth is a sanctuary of desire open mouth kissing my pussy lips over and over and over again. I thrust slowly into her mouth, "oh god, ahhh, ooooh, mmmm", is all I can articulate from her oral expertise. She's grabs one of my pussy lips with her lips over her teeth pulling and releasing, pulling and releasing while I continue to rock on her face. Her tongue finds my hole poking, her teeth find my lips pulling, her lips find my clit sucking. She flicks with a lightening quick tongue, way quicker than mine. She pulls away from me to say,_

"You're ready baby."

"I don't want you to stop, just a minute longer."

"No, you're ready now so get to tribbing."

_Once again, she's the boss so I reluctantly hop off her face. Maya remains lying on her back with her legs bent, one straight up for me to balance against, the other bent flat on its side helping me achieve the closeness I desire. I straddle her with one knee resting against the side of her body including her spectacular breast and the other leg bent between her legs resting against the back of her left thigh hovering over her pussy. Maya grabs at my ass trying to gain control. So I lower my pussy to hers teasing her just a bit but her pussy has other ideas "she" wants to seek "her" mate. Our lips touch sending shockwaves of sextricity throughout our bodies moaning together, sealing our lips, rubbing slowly, feeling each other's wetness, picking up our pace, slapping our bare wet pussies wildly making the most beautiful erotic sounds slap slap squish slap slap slosh slap slap! We moan together ahhhing and mmmming and oohing as we rub our sticky sweetness together in a circular motion then forward and back pulling away slightly remaining as one connecting with our cum. We grind each other at a heightened pace willing our pussies to stay together proving to all we belong to each other totally and completely…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To be continued…**

**_So, did your dominant hand get a workout?_**

**_Did you feel the sextricity?_**

**_Come on, you like how I used the word "tribbing". Just admit it._**


	7. Talk Dirty to Me!

**"****Emaya the College Years****"**

**Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? **

**It's called love and Apple Pie and…Dirty Talk…**

**Let the fuck-a-thon continue…**

**This is for those of you who love their smut…hot lesbian!**

**Rated M for Mature Content, duh!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7: Talk Dirty to Me**

_After Emily showers Maya with her sexual attention, she leaves her sleeping in her bed, making her way downstairs. She grabs her phone off the kitchen counter to check her messages. There's one from her mom saying that she's extending her stay with her sister and she'll see the girls for dinner the next night. Emily is ecstatic! A sly smile forms on her face because she knows their fuck-a-thon isn't quite over yet so she starts thinking about what they can possibly do that they haven't done already…_

_Emily throws a blanket on the couch for her to lie down on making herself comfortable stripping down to nothing. She leans against the pillows, knees up, phone in hand as she calls Maya's cell to get her up…_

"Mmm, hello?" she manages sleepily.

"Hey sexy, I thought we could play a little game."

"Hmm, a game huh. What kind of game?" she asks perking up with a big stretch of her entire body.

"Are you still naked?"

"Why yes I am," Maya says with a devilish grin.

"Good, so am I."

"Oh really, I think I'm **_liking _**this game already. So how do you play?" Maya asks intrigued.

"Well, I say something dirty to you and you say something dirty back."

"That sounds too easy."

"Well you have to do whatever I tell you and I have to do whatever you tell me like caressing your clit, stroking your kitty, awakening your nips."

"So basically giving self-love."

"Yes."

"So how do you win or lose this game?"

"Whoever makes the other cum first wins."

"What does the winner get?"

"Anything she wants," Emily states provocatively.

"Prepare to cum first and cum hard baby. Game on."

_Maya props herself up against the bed pillows, spreads her legs, one leg bent up and the other leg lying on its side with a slight bend. They put their phones on speaker and the game begins…_

"Okay Maya, I'll go first."

"Then go already."

"Babe, you have to follow all my rules tonight. So right now you are to take your nipples between your fingers and twist for me."

_Maya does as she's told, feeling herself getting more and more relaxed._

"Do you like it when I touch myself there?" Maya asks seductively.

"Yes, very much," Emily responds excitedly.

"Good. Now pinch your buds until they rise to their highest height," demands Maya authoritatively.

_Emily starts pinching, sending warm sensations to her sweet spot._

"My turn, keep one hand twisting your nipples while you reach down, down, down to your slit but don't go any further. Draw small circles with your fingertips right above your sexy place. Do not go in, that's an order," Emily commands with a smooth silky voice.

_Maya starts tracing making her body shudder beneath her, making her breathing quicken up a bit._

"Stop pinching. Bring your breast up to your mouth and lick your erectness, flicking it with your tongue. Then switch. Lick. Flick. Repeat."

_Emily licks and flicks creating a pulsating in her nipples and her sexy place. While she takes care not to overly excite herself, she says to Maya,_

"Mmm, I always get what I want Maya and I want you to stroke your kitty 'til it's about to purr then pull away. Don't you dare cum until I say you can."

_Maya takes her middle finger, attacking her clit, firming it up._

"Oh baby, you are a naughty, naughty girl making me stop the ride and not get off. When I get you back in this bed, I'm gonna ride you so fucking hard! Now spread your legs wide for me and put your hand over your pussy. Massage "her" like I know you can," instructs Maya wickedly.

_Emily does as she's commanded and likes it! Both girls moan trying not to cum too soon but finding it oh so difficult._

"Oh Maya you just shut the fuck up and put those fucking fingers in that hot moist pussy. And leave them! No pumping, just stay in there motionless. You're mine to do with as I please and I'm telling you, don't move those fingers!"

"Emily, your body is mine tonight! Find your fucking g-spot and flick it 'til you feel that warmth. I'm gonna make you cum 'til you can't breathe."

_Emily strokes her goddess spot while she tells Maya,_

"You can pump your fingers now. Slowly. In and out. In and out. Now stick your fingers in your mouth and taste yourself. Shove them back in your hole and find your water spout."

"Pick up your pace Baby. Cuz when you're done squirting to the heavens, I'm gonna suck your juicy pussy getting your cum all over me. I want your cum in my mouth and you're gonna give it to me!"

"Damn Maya, that's not fair! I want you to fuck me right now! I give up! You win! Get the fuck down here! Hurry!"

_Maya stops her search flying down the stairs, diving onto Emily's wet wonderful pussy!_

"Give me that cum baby! I want it in my mouth now! Give it to me!"

"Maya! You drive me crazy! Kiss me there, suck me there! Lick me there and every inch of me!"

_Maya digs deep into Emily's pussy with her mouth, her tongue, her lips, her teeth ravaging her in every way she knows how! Emily grabs Maya's head pushing her further into her!_

"Oh Babe, don't stop! Oh my god, I love it when you do that to me!"

_Maya adds her fingers stroking her furiously wanting that cum all to herself._

"I love the way it sounds when I fuck you. Hear it?"

"Yes, yes, keep going, I love it too!"

"No stops this time. Let's see how many times I can make you cum."

_Emily screams and moans and wriggles into a frenzy._

"Maya, I can't believe what you're doing, please, make me cum all over!"

"I love pleasing you and the sounds of your pleasure drive me crazy!"

"Faster, Deeper, Harder!"

"Aren't you the hot nasty girl! I will wash your mouth out with my cum if you keep talking dirty, naughty girl."

"Then I'm gonna keep talking dirty!" screams Emily.

"I love sucking your pussy. And I'm going to lick it clean. I could spend hours between your legs; teasing… sucking; sipping; tasting you. Cum for me baby, cum in my mouth, I want to taste you!"

"I'm there Maya! Take me! Take me!"

_Maya's intense fingering and sucking and licking and biting make Emily cum so intensely, she can barely utter a word never mind a sound. Maya sucks all the juices from her baby's plump pussy. Then she falls on top of her, basking in the glory of their fucking._

"Baby, I just adore how naughty you are. I love you."

"Oh babe, that was some good fucking. One of the best fucks of our fuck-a-thon. Thank you for that."

"I always get what I want and I always want you. I want to make love with you. I want to enjoy sex with you. I want to fuck you."

"And you did and you will. You can use me as your toy all night long."

"Em, are we still playing this game?"

"No. You so won. Now what do you want for your prize?"

"I thought that was my prize."

"You won fair and square. Whatever you want babe."

"Then I want you against that front door..."

_Emily looks at Maya wide eyed with lips apart breathing labored as she wonders what Maya will do with her against the front door. Maya's eyes are filled with love and lust. She gets up, takes Emily's hands in hers pulling her off the couch. She walks backwards to the front hall never taking her eyes off her. She stops and walks Emily backwards till she is up against the door. _

"What are you planning on doing with me?" Emily asks curiously yet excitedly.

"I'm going to do whatever I want."

"Then fucking do it," Emily demands surprising Maya who cocks her head to the side with parted lips and a wicked smile.

_Maya walks over to Emily pressing herself up against her. She takes the back of her head with her hand bringing her mouth to hers. She traces Emily's lips with her tongue. Emily's lips automatically part for her giving her tongue the access she craves. Maya places her tongue gently into Emily's mouth, softly exploring her warmth, tenderly caressing her tongue, soothingly pressing her tongue against hers bringing Emily to a quiet, excitable moan. Her lips seal against Emily's bringing their passion for one another to new heights. Maya releases Emily's lips to stare into her beautiful brown eyes making Emily anxious about what's to come…_

"Maya…"

"Shhh…let me love you as you stand before me."

"Love me Maya, please love me…"

"I intend to. I intend to…"

_Emily closes her eyes leaning her back against the front door, arms extended firmly along the door as well giving her the stability she needs as she has no idea what Maya plans for her. She's breathing in sharply, quickly waiting for Maya to do something to her, to do anything to her. Maya steps away from Emily who has no idea that she has left her there until she here's a door open and close._

"Keep your eyes closed for me baby."

"Anything for you babe."

_Maya goes back to Emily taking what's in her hand to gently touch her nipple. Emily lets out a startled squeal as she reacts to the extreme cold. Her nipple starts to grow right in front of Maya's eyes making her so fucking horny for her girl. She licks her lips knowing that her mouth will be feeding on her shortly. _

"What is that Maya?"

"It's my glass wand."

"Can I see it?"

"Would you rather watch me touch you with it?"

"Yes, please, yes."

"Okay then, open your eyes."

"Damn Maya, is that a heart at the end?"

"Yep it's my crystal sheath with a heart of glass for me to hold onto. Smooth to the touch and when I get it inside you the bulbs are gonna give you a fucking body-shaking orgasm. Do you think you can handle it?"

"With you driving that thing, I know I can handle it."

"Good, then the only thing I'm going to be hearing from that mouth of yours are screams and moans and Mayas."

"Absolutely."

"Now spread those beautiful sexy legs of yours."

_Maya touches her other nipple, giving Emily another shock of cold and another erect peak. Maya replaces the wand with her mouth moving her glass shaft down Emily's body to right above her sex spot. Emily pushes her pelvis towards the wand and arches her back pushing her free standing nipples right into Maya's hot sexy mouth. Maya licks and flicks and circles biting into her frozen peak. She's tugging flicking tasting her sweet girl. Emily moans erotically, breathes heatedly, speaking naughtily saying all different fuck phrases turning Maya on by just the sound of her voice._

_Maya scrapes the flesh of Emily's breasts with her teeth savoring every inch of her bewitching bosom. Emily grabs onto the door knob as Maya glides her glass wand over her crease teasing her into thinking she's going to enter her but then she pulls back making Emily plead with Maya to fuck her,_

"Maya, please. I can't take it anymore. My legs are growing weaker. I need your crystal heart inside of me right now!"

"Well if you insist…"

_Maya kneels between Emily's legs giving her a better view of her soft silky pussy lips as she inserts her magic wand into her dripping salacious vagina of fuckdom! Emily grabs the door knob tighter emitting sounds of rapturous delight from the chill of Maya's heart of glass. Maya pushes it in and pulls it out and pushes it in and pulls it out building up a rhythm holding onto the glass heart handle as she strokes and strokes her baby's needful pussy. Emily's legs begin to quake her mouth begins to gasp her g-spot can't take another rub as she cums all over Maya's magic crystal wand. She pulls the glass shaft from her throbbing walls as Emily opens her eyes wide to watch Maya swallow the wand all the way down to its crystal heart handle letting her glorious creaminess and all of her sweet love juice coat her throat. But Maya's not done with her as her mouth attacks Emily's sopping pussy. Sucking and licking all Emily has left for her beautiful sexy Maya…_

"Do you want more?" asks Maya hopefully.

"Like how much more?" answers Emily with a question more of curiosity than anything else.

"Turn around."

_Emily turns to face the door._

"Bend over, spread your legs and press your hands against the door."

_Emily bends over exposing her naked bottom to her girl._

"Relax."

_Emily tries to ease her breathing because she knows what Maya is about to do with her crystal wand. Emily's cheeks are already spread from her stance as Maya massages her ring of want with the tip of her wand. Emily lets out soft quiet moans in anticipation of Maya's skillfulness. Maya lets some saliva fall onto her hole giving her some much needed moisture to enter her with her glass sheath. Just as her ring puckers, Maya slips the hard rod into Emily, slowly pushing in to the first bulb and out then slowly pushing in to the second bulb taking great care not to go too far. She grips the glass heart handle moving it with ease and finesse. Emily lets out a menagerie of moans and Mayas and oh gods until Maya is satisfied with her prize…_

_Maya falls on the couch with Emily wondering how they have the energy to fuck like that. Maya spoons Emily…the way it should be, wrapping her in her arms, catching their breath and feeling the love flow through their bodies, their hearts and their souls…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_One more to go….Sexy Bath Time!_**

**_**I've decided to use my profile to let you know what chapters are coming up. So if you are wondering when your stories are going to be updated, you can check there._**

**_Was that hot lesbian enough for you?_**


	8. Bathtub Sexy Time

**"****Emaya the College Years****"**

**Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? **

**It's called love and Apple Pie and…a Bubble Bathtub?**

**Rated M for Mature Content…**

**_**Hi, it's been a while. I owe you big; I just hope I can deliver…_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8: Bathtub Sexy Time**

**Emily POV**

_I lie in Maya's arms on the couch, not wanting to get up, not wanting for anything but my Maya to be next to me. I can't believe we only have a few days left to be together until we go our separate ways. I let out a big sigh just thinking about it disrupting my Maya's sleep…_

"Hey baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm always okay when I'm with you."

_I turn my body so I can look at her; those big beautiful brown eyes, I get lost in them; that sexy yet sweet smile, my lips can't resist; those cheekbones, perfect just like her; I sigh again not believing that this beautiful creature is mine and only mine. _

"What?" she asks so innocently.

"I just, I wonder everyday how you could be mine. There are so many others who would do anything to get you but still you're mine."

She tilts her head questioningly, "How could you even think that I would want to be with anyone but you."

_She kisses my lips softly, my lips kiss her back, our mouths part slightly exploring gently with our tongues delicately caressing easing in and around each other's. The kiss ends too soon only because Maya has something she needs to say,_

"Em, baby, we went through so much in high school and if that is what we had to go through so we can be what we are right now then I have no regrets. Our love is so strong; no amount of distance could ever make me want for another."

_I don't know what comes over me but I start getting emotional as a tear slides from the corner of my eye. I feel embarrassed but I don't know why so I giggle making Maya giggle too._

"I think you and I should have a nice romantic dinner and then finish out our evening in a nice hot bath. How does that sound?" Maya asks me.

"You mean no more fuck-a-thon?"

_We can't help but giggle to that._

"Well, we can have both. How 'bout a Romance-a-thon too?"

"Mmm. I like the sound of that," I say snuggling into my girl.

_Maya's hands roam my body putting me in the mood as they always do, her lips find mine fitting perfectly between mine. Our mouths move in rhythm with each other but before things get too heated Maya unexpectedly slaps my ass and gets up off the couch._

"Hey! What was that for!" I yell playfully.

"I can't do anymore without something to sustain me for our erotic romantic evening. I plan on taking my time with you so I need all the nourishment I can get," she arches that sexy eyebrow disappearing up the stairs to get dressed.

_I throw on my t-shirt and shorts sauntering into the kitchen looking for something satisfying to make for dinner. I decide on chicken with a salad that I start preparing as Maya returns from upstairs. _

"Heyy, I think I like domestic Emily," she laughs.

"Shut up Maya and come over here and help me," I smile through my words.

_She kisses me on the cheek taking over the salad preparation while I attend to our main course. I like doing things like this with Maya, making dinner just the two of us. It's like we've graduated from college and we're living together taking care of each other in so many wonderful ways._

"What are you smiling about over there?"

"I just can't help thinking about you and me after college starting our life together in our own place."

Maya walks over to me wrapping her arms around my waist lifting herself up to my ear to say, "Hmm. I like the sound of that, waking up together, sleeping together, showering together and making all kinds of love together. I could definitely get used to that especially the not being interrupted by our parents part."

_She kisses my neck squeezing me tight letting me know that I am hers and she is mine. _

**_Later on in the evening…_**

"Dinner was amazing. You really are a good cook, you know that?" she winks.

"I do now. And thank you for appreciating me for more than just my body," I wink back.

"Well, speaking of your body, it's time to relax. Do you mind cleaning up while I go upstairs to set the mood?" she asks with some vicious eye sex that I just can't resist.

"Set the mood, huh? Okay, I can do that."

"Good, come up when you're done, I'll be waiting," she says making my heart skip a beat, making my lips part so I can take in a much needed breath.

_When I'm finished cleaning up, I slowly ascend the staircase, I can hear soft sexy music playing in the background making my heart beat a little faster. When I get to the landing, I can see the lights are low. As I walk through the bathroom door I'm in awe of all the candles lit around the tub, it's beautiful. I inhale the romantic scent of lavender which makes my eyelids feel heavy as my body begins to relax. I see my sexy girl already in the tub with a cloud of soft bubbles surrounding her. I'm frozen for just a minute as her beauty paralyzes me, my chest being the only part of my body that moves from me breathing in and out knowing what lies beneath that white bubbly cloud…_

I'm snapped out of my paralysis when Maya in her low sexy tone purrs, "Take off your clothes. Nice and slow. Do that for me baby."

_I'm feeling very sexy right now as I take the hem of my shirt in each hand lifting it up my rib cage exposing my bare skin slowly deliberately. She places her fingernail between her teeth biting down trying to ease her sexual frustration as she watches me seduce her. I smile knowing I have her undivided attention as my shirt gets caught on my breasts making them bounce as the fabric releases from my protruding nipples. I pull the shirt over my head letting it fall to the floor as I toss my head from side to side giving Maya a show with my lustrous flowing mane. Her hand leaves her mouth disappearing under the white cloud of lavender. _

"Don't you want to wait for me?" I ask seductively.

"No, not really, I'm rather enjoying the show. Please continue…" she purrs that sexy purr.

_If she wants a show, I'll give her a show…_

_I turn my back to her peeking over my shoulder to make sure she's paying attention as I slip out of my shorts exposing myself to her. Her eyes are glued to my back side as her hand starts doing my job for me. I bend over placing one hand on my knee while the other hand travels to my prominent behind. Her hand moves faster as her body wriggles beneath the hot steamy water. I press my hand against my cheek separating one from the other giving Maya a close up view of what she is about to have. _

"Oh baby, touch yourself. I'm on the verge and I need to let go! Please baby, touch yourself."

_Her words are dominating and sexy and I will do what she wants. I watch her watching my index and middle fingers find my love hole penetrating as far as I can go. Maya's hand moves faster with each thrust of my fingers making me wet, making me drip for her. With my lubricated index finger, I circle my puckering ring making Maya's eyes widen and darken with lust and want. I push it into my lust filled hole slowly moving it in and out making me moan, making her cum for me, making me want Maya to be doing this to me and then finally she says,_

"That's my job, baby. Come over here."

_I remove my finger standing up straight turning to join my girl stepping over the edge of the tub into the still hot and soothing water. I stand over her outstretched legs as her hand takes its rightful place between my legs. She smiles devilishly as her fingers play with my outer lips making my breathing labored. _

"Come closer," she demands huskily.

_I step towards her so her fingers can play with my inner lips, tugging and pulling and pinching and stroking. My hand presses against the side of the shower wall as I feel my legs begin to cave. _

"Kneel for me baby," she rasps recognizing my weakened state.

_So I do and her fingers slip right into my already wet, pink palace of pleasure. I rock forward and back while her fingers caress my walls pressing gently yet firmly against them. My head tilts back as the sounds of a woman about to climax release from the depths of my soul. She steadies me with one hand while her other continues its assault of my most precious gift that keeps on giving... _

"Oh Maya! Maya! I'm coming for you!"

_I drip and gush onto her fingers, her hand, her wrist, dribbling down her arm bringing a most satisfied grin to my lovers face. Oh how she knows what she is capable of bringing me to. It's that confidence that makes her irresistible; it's that confidence that makes me give a hundred and ten percent every time! _

_My walls collapse around her fingers as she keeps them there soaking up all of my love. I wince a little when she finally decides to remove them from inside of me slowly, determined to bring with them as much gushy goodness as she can. Her mouth parts awaiting the treasure I have bestowed upon her bringing her hand closer and closer until my riches slide down her sexy slender throat. She swallows me down making a point to exaggerate her "Mmmm," making me dive onto her slippery mouth tasting my riches, savoring every last lick. Her wet hands slide easily over my smooth tan skin up to my breasts squeezing my full D cup, pinching my erect nipples. I want that sexy mouth on them now so I lean over her tempting her oral cavity to ravage me. And she does. She forces me into her mouth, that mouth that somehow is able to widen itself like a snake devouring its prey. She surrounds my flesh sucking, licking and biting me into ecstasy! She switches performing her oral mastery on my other breast, titillating my other nipple into its most erectness that only she is capable of doing…_

_I climb behind my babe, slipping my body between Maya and the tub. I lean back pulling her into me, my breasts pressing against her back, my nipples embedding in her flesh, my hand sliding down her abs taking what is rightfully mine. Her head tilts exposing her bare beautiful neck causing my eyes to darken as I press my tongue flat licking up to her earlobe kissing down to her collarbone, nibbling up between the two, pulling her light brown skin with my teeth until I leave a mark that is satisfying to me. Her moans confirm her approval of my desire for her as my hand cups her core of pleasure. My fingers serenade her throbbing pussy with rhythmic mastery persuading her lips to part for me. Her hole opens welcoming my arrival with purrs and pleadings to not stop, to never stop loving her!_

_My fingers nestle themselves inside of her soft, familiar, wet, playground of pleasure. I move swiftly in and out rubbing the palm of my hand against her clit making her wiggle against me. She turns her head capturing my lips thrusting her tongue deeply in and out of my wide mouth in time to my fingers. My mouth moves to her cheeks, her chin, her jaw, her ear where it stays sucking, biting, licking while my fingers vehemently stroke her into a cataclysmic eruption of love. She takes short quick breaths as her legs shake through her climax gushing and dripping onto me. I take what will stay on my hand as I bring it above the water where the bubbles have drifted away placing her gift into my mouth scraping my fingers down to their base swallowing her deep into my core. _

_My fingers touch Maya's lips waiting for her as she gives a sly look from the corner of her eye slowly taking them one at a time sliding her mouth down to my knuckle sealing her lips around it bringing her mouth slowly back to my fingertips moving on to the next one repeating her sexual sensuous tease. I take her breast in my other hand squeezing her full C cup pulling her darkened tip into an erect bud of desire. I pull and tease and twist wanting my mouth on her so badly. She must've read my mind as she sits up turning her body to straddle my lap. Her wet pussy slaps my submerged thighs while my mouth delights in ambushing her bosom. I push that full C cup into my wide opening sucking her flesh, scraping it with my teeth, flicking her nipple from side to side with the tip of my stiffened tongue eliciting soft moans of approval from my girl. My tongue circles her firmness while my lips graze themselves against it kissing it gently parting them so my teeth can tug and tug until it's at its hardest and most erect! _

_I can feel myself dripping as I squirm beneath her feeling an orgasm about to quake through my body while Maya continues to slap her pussy against me. _

"Maya! I need you so much! I love you!"

"Oh baby! I'm coming too! Wait for it! Wait for me!"

"Ahhhh!" we cry out in unison as she falls into my arms splashing the water over the side.

_We rest for a bit as the water settles down and the bubbles surround us. I take a handful of bubbles inhaling the beautiful lavender scent caressing my baby's body with it, up and down her arms, reaching as far as I can down her legs and up again. She snuggles into me fading quickly but I suggest we rest in my bed as our bodies have been soaking for quite a while now. _

_We step out of the tub together drying off with our fluffy white towels making our way to my bed._

"Heyy babe, why don't you get comfortable while I blow out the candles."

"I will, thanks baby. Would you mind grabbing my lotion on your way back? It's in my bag."

_Once the candles are blown out, I look for Maya's lotion but what I find instead is shocking to me. I take it out of her bag and demand,_

"What the hell is this!"

_Maya looks up in a panic,_

"Oh my god, Em, baby, it's not what it looks like…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued….**

**What did Emily find in Maya's bag? Wait 'til you find out!**

**_**Maya got lots of lovin'. Did that make you happy Brittana4lyfe?_**


	9. Kisses Down Low

**"****Emaya the College Years****"**

**Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? **

**It's called love and Apple Pie and…Kisses Down Low.**

**_**I prefer to release my stories later in the evening especially the M rated ones but I'm having a problem with my internet at home so I had to do this very stealthily at work. Shhhh…._**

**Rated M for Mature Content as always.**

**What's in Maya's bag? It's not what you think so please don't hate on me…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9: Kisses Down Low**

**Emily POV**

"Heyy babe, why don't you get comfortable while I blow out the candles."

"I will, thanks baby. Would you mind grabbing my lotion on your way back? It's in my bag."

_Once the candles are blown out, I look for Maya's lotion but what I find instead is shocking to me. I take it out of her bag and demand,_

"What the hell is this!"

_Maya looks up in a panic,_

"Oh my god, Em, baby, it's not what it looks like…"

**Maya POV**

"When the fuck were you going to tell me about this?"

"I was waiting for the right moment. I'm still waiting," I say as I sit up on the bed giving her the calm down motion with my hands but that just fuels her fire.

"How can you say that! Explain it to me now so I understand what the fuck you were thinking!"

"Emily please! I'm telling you it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh really! Then what is it?"

_I kneel on the bed trying to find the words to explain what she's holding in her hand._

"You weren't supposed to see that, not yet anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_At that moment the doorbell rings. I'm sort of relieved. This distraction will give her a chance to cool down. She grabs her robe and runs downstairs to answer the door while I fall back on her bed trying not to cry but it hurts so much to see her hurting. I wrap my arms around her pillow feeling my body give in to my emotions. The tears are slow and my cries are soft. I'm kicking myself for not telling her sooner. I should have but…_

_I hear the door open and voices talking. I hear the door shut. I hear her determined footsteps coming up the stairs. I hear her walk into her room and slam the door. I hear her tear into something. It's here! It finally came! I don't look up for fear of the reaction she might have. I can tell she's reading it but I can't tell how she feels about it. _

"What is this? Oh my god. Maya. Why didn't you tell me?"

I don't look at her when I say, "I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to show you mine when you got yours."

"Do you have any idea how pissed I am, was?"

"Ahh, yeah. So, you're not pissed anymore?" I ask still not sure if I can look at her.

"Damn it Maya, you should've told me what you were up to. When I saw that you were going to be spending the summer, our summer together, in Europe without me, I freaked. We're always fighting for time to be with each other and the summer is so easy and when I saw that letter I thought, how could you leave me?"

I finally turn to her and look at her, "But I'm not. You're going with me. I didn't want to show you my acceptance letter until you got yours. I wanted it to be a surprise. Surprise," I say sweetly trying to lighten the mood.

_She puts her letter on her desk and drops her robe. She lifts the covers and lies down next to me and yes she smiles._

"So, we're going to Europe together?"

"We are, if you'll still come with me," I answer hopefully.

"You know I would go anywhere with you."

"And you know I would take you anywhere with me."

"So, how did you pull this off anyway? Someone had to give you my personal information for you to fill out that application," she mentions with curiosity.

"Would you believe, your mom?"

"Seriously? My mom?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yes. I talked to her about it and she thought that it would be a great experience for you too," I tell her sweeping her hair behind her ear.

"I can't believe my mom did this with you," she says moving closer to me.

"What can I say, she loves me," I say with all the cuteness I can muster up.

"Yeah she does," she says kissing my cheek.

"That's why she's been staying at her sister's in the city. We were texting each other whenever you and I weren't…busy," I say with a sly smile and an arched eyebrow.

"So my mom was staying away until the letter came so that you could surprise me?" Emily concludes much to her delight.

"Pretty much."

"Maya, how about no more surprises. This could have gotten really ugly if that Fed Ex guy didn't show up when he did," she says snuggling up even closer to me.

"So you're not mad anymore?" I ask still a bit reluctant to put my arms around her.

"No, not at all. And I feel kind of bad that I went off on you like that so how 'bout I make it up to you by getting **you** off instead," Emily says with some wicked eye sex.

"Oh baby, as long as we're okay, I love you so much," I say finally feeling relief that she really isn't pissed anymore so I sneak my arms around her caressing from her shoulders to the small of her back.

"We're spending the summer in Europe. I get to see you every day. I get to sleep with you every night. Oh how I love you Maya St. Germain."

_She kisses me softly on the lips making our bodies warm to each other's touch. Her lips caress my jaw to my neck where she settles herself gently nibbling, sucking and licking. _

"So, then you were being serious about making it up to me?" I ask just to be sure.

"Anything you like, I'll give it to you," she muffles her words against my neck.

"Well then, nothing can compare to when you kiss me there," I manage as her adherence to my neck makes my body ache for her.

"Mmm, you want me to kiss you lower," she suggests hopefully.

"Oh Em, when I lie in your arms, you make me feel so sexy. So baby, just take your time," I say feeling up and down her back digging my fingers into her flesh moving them to her firm ass squeezing pressing her against me.

"I have every intention of taking my time with you," she affirms as her kisses get lower.

"Mmm, baby, you send chills down my spine."

Emily looks up at me for a quick second, "Maya, you're one of a kind and I've so gotta make you mine." She goes back to kissing on me, "Oh babe how you turn me on."

_Emily seduces my nipples with her tongue. She licks up to my tip flicking it into an erect monument of desire. I can tell she's smiling at her handy work as she cups and squeezes my other breast inciting moans of "Emilys" and "Mmmms"! Her thumb caresses my rising peak sending tingling sensations to where I want her kisses to be. She pinches and twists while her mouth opens itself to bob up and down on my roundedness. She scrapes me and tugs me with her teeth in an effort to reach her goal of raising me to my highest apex. And when she's done, she claims the other one with the same oral tenacity. My vocals cannot stay quiet as the sounds of a woman being given what she needs and what she wants emit from within me… _

"Mmmm, baby, you got me feelin' hot."

_Her kisses move down to the center of my belly to my navel to my unseeable treasure trail leading straight to the top of my crease. _

"That's it baby; I like my kisses down low, mmm. Now I'm really gone."

_Emily kisses up and down my crease so lightly so teasingly._

"Mmm. Give it to me slow baby just like that."

_Her fingers tease my outer lips, stroking them, spreading them, kissing on them. She licks around my inner lips as she makes me arch my back wanting more. She's being careful, I don't know why, so I let her know…_

"Mmm. If you get a little rough, that's okay. Oh baby, go ahead do your thang."

"Oh Maya, how I love it when we misbehave, me and you, together babe."

_And misbehave we do, she kisses my thin soft pussy lips, she pulls, she bites, she makes me "ooooo and ahhhh" for her. Her tongue slips into my willful opening making my hips thrust against her mouth wanting to feel her penetrate my pussy. I feel myself ready to drip for her but I need her fingers inside of me to encourage my flow. She responds without words as she knows my body so well. Her fingers invade my awaiting entity of sexual bliss. My head reflexively kicks back reveling in every exceptional stroke, each thrust with exactly the right about of fervor and tempo…_

"Cum for me babe, flow for me," she inspires.

_I can feel myself release my sweet fluid of desire._

"Yeah, there it is. That white stream I've been patiently working for."

_She removes her fingers slowly catching my flow with her tongue pressing her lips against me, sucking me into her core. Her lips touch me over and over…_

"Oh baby, if somebody could see the way you kiss on me, mmm, they won't believe it. Yes even I don't believe it but I love the way I'm feelin'."

"Babe, I love the way I'm feelin' too and I'm far from done with you."

"Baby, just take your time. Oh how you send chills down my spine. You, Em, are one of a kind, and baby I'm gonna keep you mine."

"Don't worry about a thing; you are definitely going to keep me yours."

_She slips in easily as I have reduced the friction with my lubricating stream; I feel one now two, ohhh, the come here motion, I now know what she wants. She tickles and brushes her fingers against me. I can feel my warmth surround her. I'm going to spray all over my girl with my sweet fragrance of love…_

"Speed it up, heat it up, let me go, let me go, let me go," I plead!

_And I do as she savors as much of me as is possible. She licks and she kisses and she licks some more and she kisses some more. I can feel her soft plump lips pressing gently against my silky wet ones. She seeks more of me slipping her middle finger into my throbbing hole scraping my walls for more of me, for her. _

"I like that there, yeah that there. A little more to the left," I instruct feeling where she needs to be right now.

"I've got it babe, mmm, you taste so good. I love your sweet sexiness. Thank you babe, I can't help myself, you always make me want more and more."

_Her mouth finds me again, her tongue presses firmly against me being sure to take all that I have left for her. She licks from my pussy to my clit, flicking it wildly, making it firm, making me moan, making my legs shake out a most fantastical orgasm. She kisses softly though I can barely respond except to say,_

"Yeah right there baby. Ahhhh, how you know the way I like my kisses down low…!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I tried to make it new. I tried to make it enticing for you. I can only hope that I did.**

***Thank you to Kelly Rowland and her song "Kisses Down Low." This is the second time I infused song lyrics into dialogue and I hope it worked. **

**_**I'm thinking about completing this story and starting another one aptly named "_****_Emaya the College Years: Europe and…!_****_" We'll see…_**


	10. Pussy Galore

**"****Emaya the College Years****"**

**_**This just happens to be my 100_****_th_****_ chapter of Emaya. I never expected to write even one chapter but here I am at 100. So won't you join in on the celebration of my 100_****_th_****_ chapter by reading about your favorite kind of Emaya sexy time…!_**

**Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? **

**It's called love and Apple Pie and Europe…**

*****This story starts off nice and sweet but moves into nice and hot…**

**It's rated M for a reason, read it at your own volition…**

**Rated M for Mature Content as always.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10: Pussy Galore**

_Emily lies in Maya's arms, the sheet covering them only to their waists as their glistening bodies meld together after their makeup sexy time. _

"Mmm. Hey baby, what are you thinking about?" asks Maya.

"How do you know that I'm thinking about anything?"

"I can feel your mind moving a mile a minute. Care to share?"

Emily tightens her grip of Maya, "I was just thinking about all the fabulous countries we get to visit over the summer."

"Yeah. There are quite a few. How do we narrow it down?"

"I think we should visit all the European countries that have read **salsa3344's 'Emaya the College Years: Apple Pie and!'"**

"Hmm. I like that idea. So which countries are we talking about?" she asks as she caresses up and down Emily's bare sexy back.

"Let's see, there's…the United Kingdom, Germany, Netherlands, France, Romania, Austria, Sweden, Czech Revar, Iceland, Belgium, Norway, Luxembourg, Spain, Portugal, Italy, Denmark, Greece, Finland, Monaco, Turkey, Poland and Ukraine."

Maya lets out an 'are you serious' laugh, "That's quite a list. Do you really think we can visit all of those countries in 10 weeks?"

"We really should try, I mean, they do read **salsa3344** so we should attempt to thank them in some way."

"Well, we will be in England most of the time for our classes. So I guess we can visit some of these countries on our long weekends but any that we don't get to, we'll just have to visit on our honeymoon."

Emily sits up on her elbow, eyes wide, smiling wildly, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Maya looks into her excited eyes, "Yeah, yeah I guess I am."

Emily straddles Maya, "Then yes, yes I will marry you Maya St. Germain!"

_Emily kisses on her forehead, her nose, her chin, her jaw, her cheeks, her lips; over and over again she kisses her. _

Maya takes her by the waist, "Hey, hey, I was hoping to ask you in one of those countries you mentioned and I think I still will but I'm not going to tell you which one. I'm going to surprise you with the most romantic gesture you could possibly imagine."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that. I can hardly wait for you to ask me in whichever romantic setting you choose. But if you have no objection, I'd like to show you how much I love you and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Nope, I have no objection at all..."

_Maya's hands roam Emily's backside while Emily grinds herself into Maya forcing her legs to part so their hairless pussies can love each other. Maya moves her head forward so she can suck on Emily's breasts. Her mouth captures one, smothering her nipple as her mouth pulls away from her fleshiness. Her hands work up to her breasts squeezing each then forcing them together so her mouth can dart from one hardened tip to the other, kissing, flicking, sucking and licking. She kisses between her breasts back to those protrusions, taking one with her mouth as her eyes look up at Emily who keeps grinding her wet pussy against her. Each moaning the sounds of a good fuck, each moaning the other's name, each commanding the other not to stop…_

_Maya pushes Emily back so she can slap her pussy against hers more forcibly, combining their juices while making those erotic smacking and squishing noises. Emily leans on her elbows while Maya straddles one leg grinding her pussy deep into Emily's grabbing at her breast, mouths reaching for each other, tongues then lips then both. Maya moves more wildly as Emily falls back accepting her girlfriend's or should I say fiancé's dominance. Both breathe heavier and moan louder as there pussies become one with each other…_

_Without missing a beat, Maya settles herself between Emily's legs lying on her stomach as she props herself up on her elbows pressing the palms of her hands against Emily's inner thighs keeping her legs open so her mouth can ravage her leaking pussy. She spreads her pussy lips revealing her pink prominence licking and sucking slowly at first as her tongue reaches from her bum hole to her clit. Over and over and over again she licks, flicks and then sucks it hard making Emily moan in rapid succession with a much higher pitch. Maya looks up at her beauty tossing her hair from side to side writhing in pleasure to Maya's oral tenacity. Maya can't help but smile as she plunges her face deeper into her lover's saturated pussy. She keeps her lips spread as her tongue quickens its pace urging her baby to let her orgasm loose. With this quickened pace, Emily's cum dribbles from her pink hole. It travels along the many soft crevices of her pussy streaming down like the water in a rushing creek onto Maya's waiting tongue coating her throat with her creaminess. Maya delights in the essence of her baby. Once she is licked clean, Maya's mouth moves faster and sucks harder as Emily stiffens her body into a climactic release bringing her reaction to its highest sounding pitch making Maya smile in delight to her baby's orgasmic plight…_

_Maya falls onto her back pulling her legs at the knee towards her body as far as they can go waiting for Emily to ride her. She lifts her head and shoulders off the bed so she can watch her baby dominate her. Emily gets up settling her pussy over Maya's as she straddles her bottom resting her thighs against her cheeks putting her weight on her knees as she grinds and grinds up and back, up and back. Her pussy lips being summoned by Maya's as if by a magnetic force pulling them down towards hers. Emily's thin tan lips slide between Maya's slightly darker ones, a perfect fit for a perfect trib. Maya holds onto the backs of Emily's thighs helping with her grinding motion, pulling her faster and harder against her pussy. With their naked bodies against each other, one notices that their caramel toned skin matches perfectly making them look like they were made to fuck each other. Emily feels their bodies ache for one another so she leans over Maya forcing her onto her back as she supports her body with one arm outstretched on the bed while her other arm reaches for the nape of her neck giving her the leverage to fuck her faster and harder. Maya grabs at her ass pressing her onto her helping to speed up the pace of their fucking… _

_Emily needs to be closer to Maya so she moves her body to straddle her leg forcing their wet glistening pussies to rub each other raw. She moves in a circular motion trying to bring Maya the orgasm she deserves, wanting those sensitive nerve endings to scream and shiver into an explosive ending. Maya grinds up into Emily's pussy as she grabs her ass keeping her target steady as she fires against her sweet spot. Their pussies wrestle one another, their lips cling to one another and their cum flows into one another. They rock and rock back and forth; they bounce and bounce onto each other's stickiness, still grinding and rubbing towards a climactic triumph…_

_They're breathing becomes louder and more labored as they keep going, keep grinding, keep bouncing, keep rubbing and they won't stop as Emily keeps her pussy sealed against Maya's moving slowly against her feeling it coming, bringing more high pitched squeals and moans from both as their bodies perspire from their determination. Emily's exhaustion begins to show as she can no longer move her pussy against Maya's. She sits atop her as Maya keeps the rubbing alive by thrusting into her fatigued pussy. Emily whimpers as her mouth falls atop Maya's kissing her widely, keeping her lips sealed to hers savoring the moment of their ecstasy…_

_Maya sits up as Emily straddles her waist, their mouths moving in sync as Emily squeezes Maya's breasts and Maya squeezes hers. Their tongues meet; their lips kiss softly, tenderly, openly and sensuously. Maya guides Emily to lie on her back as she hovers over her reaching for a kiss arching her back forcing her ass upwards as Emily glides her hand over it. She moves her body away from Emily to give her pussy a thankful kiss. Her lips kiss her tenderly before she straddles her pussy once more slowly grinding Emily as she did to her. But this time she spreads Emily's outer lips and then her own so their thin pussy lips can kiss each other. She takes long slow strides against her keeping their pussies in constant contact. The slowness of her pace drives Emily wild with lust as she grabs hold of Maya's breasts squeezing slowly and deliberately. Maya's pace quickens and slows, quickens and slows sending Emily into a frenzy of high pitched moans letting out a barrage of "ahhs" with every stroke of her pussy. They drip and juice onto one another as the smell of their sex fills the room. A scent that pushes both over the edge as they climax as one…_

_Maya falls atop Emily's soaking, naked body both catching their breath as their lips catch each other's. Maya's breasts mold against Emily's body while Emily caresses Maya with her fingertips from her ass to her shoulders and back again, over and over with a thankful lover's touch. Maya's tongue slips discreetly into Emily's mouth like it likes to do while their lips fit between each other kissing gently and tenderly as their breathing begins to ease…_

"Now that's what I call pre-honeymoon sex."

"Damn Maya, if that's pre-honeymoon sex then what the fuck are you going to do to me **during **honeymoon sex?"

"I guess that all depends on which country we're in…"

_They share a mischievous giggle as Maya continues to kiss her baby on her lips and everywhere that's bare._

"Oh babe, not that I'm not enjoying this but I don't think my body has another orgasm to give."

"Oh, I beg to differ but I'll give you a little break to catch your breath."

Emily laughs making her whole body shake along with Maya's, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she replies with a sexy wink.

Maya kisses Emily on the cheek and starts to get off of her but Emily begins to protest, "No, don't go, I want to be close to you. I want your body next to me. I want you holding me. Please Maya."

_She settles back atop her girl keeping her body close, clinging to her as Emily can't resist caressing her bottom, her sides, her back and all over her._

"If you keep that up, I'll have no choice but to sex you again."

"Mmmm. Hmmm."

"That's all you have to say."

"That's all I can manage."

_Maya kisses her baby opening her eyes with each touch of her lips watching her girl breathing in her essence, watching her smile with pleasure, tasting her sweetness knowing that she will have her for the rest of their lives…_

**_A few hours later…_**

"Maya, Maya…"

_Emily awakens alone in her bed not sure what has happened to her girl. She gets out of bed and as she nears the hallway she hears the shower. A smile creeps onto her face as she quietly enters the bathroom. There, behind the shower curtain stands her girl. She watches her silhouette as she caresses her body into a warm lather while the water beads down her feminine body. Emily leans against the sink slipping her index fingernail between her teeth biting her sexual frustration into it. Her breathing begins to travail from this beautiful image she can't take her eyes off of. And then Maya begins to hum random notes but it sounds oh so sexy coming from her naked wet body. Emily smiles lustfully as she licks her lips knowing she has to have her, knowing she has to love her…_

_She decides to step out of the bathroom to knock on the door so as not to startle her._

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Yeah sleepyhead."

"So you started without me?"

"I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Well do you have the heart to let me shower with you?"

_Maya pulls the shower curtain back inviting Emily to join her with nary a word. Emily is transfixed by her sleek soaking body as she climbs into the tub to share a sexy shower with her girl…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

****Would you like a sexy shower?**

**Then maybe you'll get one in the next chapter… )**

*****And which country should Maya officially propose to Emily…**

******I only mentioned European countries that read this story because they will be in Europe. There are many, many other countries that read this story and I thank you.**


End file.
